Notches
by Hezpeller
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles involving the ever snarky Spitfire Pairing. Rated T for potential language and flirting.
1. Theatrics

**Alright! I finally got out of my terrible writer's block, and I'm proud to present you: **_Notches_

**So, what exactly is this? A collection of one-shots, where you guys give me the prompts, and I write them. But! It won't be your average prompt! No, the overdone has come and gone, I'm up for twisting things around a bit.**

**These one shots won't be in order, they're just snippets of moments they have together. It's on a first come first serve basis. Meaning that, depending on when you give me the prompt, it will be when I complete it.**

**I'll try to keep updating this often, more than my other, longer stories. At least once a week you'll get 2 prompts. Don't worry, I still plan on updating my other fics, don't think that those are being shelved to make way for this.**

**And, just for the record...I will post this here once as a notice for the rest of this collection; I write using the "Canadian/British" English, so certain words, such as practise, are perfectly correct in this context.  
><strong>

**And without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Notches!**

**I don't own anything, how surprising. But seriously, if I did own something, I probably wouldn't be here now would I?**

_dopehero over on tumblr prompted: "Wally needs a date for prom."_

**Enjoy and please leave a review on the way out!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Recognized. Kid Flash..."<p>

Artemis tuned out the rest of that annoying prompt's greeting. She groaned at the fact that, from all the people to join her today, it had to be the most annoying kid on the planet, who just so happened to hate her with a passion. She at least hoped that they'd be able to avoid each other this time.

Artemis chuckled mirthlessly. Fat chance of that, she had to pick the kitchen to spread her math homework out, and study there. Like the sun rising, it was common knowledge that Wally always veered off to the kitchen the minute he entered the cave, and she was sure today was no exception.

The archer smirked as, sure enough, there was the unmistakable sound of someone approaching at a fast pace.

"You ever hear of a library?" Wally scoffed as he braked to a stop in front of the fridge, and noticed who was currently invading the kitchen space with papers.

Without looking up from her work, Artemis bit back, "You ever heard of minding your own business?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to use the kitchen to prepare food, and not as my personal desk."

"Food? You prepare a feast worthy of a military!"

"Metabolism!"

"Whatever you say." Artemis finalized the argument. As much as she'd love to continue verbally attacking the Speedster, her math homework wasn't going to finish itself, and her mom would murder her if she started slacking off on the first month of classes at Gotham Academy.

Wally raised his eyebrow at the immense amount of papers strewn around the counter as he dumped his bag on the floor and opened the fridge, taking out an armful of ingredients. Artemis was sure that half of those items weren't used in sandwich making.

"So, what are you working on? Some master plan to take over the world or something?" Wally asked, taking out two loaves of bread and placing them on the counter, and began opening a jar of peanut butter.

"Or something. Where do you even get your crazy ideas?"

Wally gestured to the papers with a butter knife now covered in peanut butter, before spreading it on the ham he had just placed on the bread. "You've got enough papers to be planning for some kind of-"

"Actually, I _don't_ want to know." Artemis interrupted him, sinking her head onto her folded arms with a sigh.

What could've possessed her to actually want to know was beyond her, so she decided to change the subject. Without raising her head she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Wally smirked, putting his unfinished masterpiece down and leaning on the counter, nearing her.

"If you must know, I locked myself out of the house and my mom works late, so this was my best choice for places to study."

Wally rolled his eyes as he continued preparing his delicious feast. "A little bit out of your way isn't it? Doesn't Star City have a library? I'm sure Roy mentioned-"

Artemis interrupted Wally once again, raising her head and glaring at the Speedster who was currently stuffing heaven knows what on his sandwich. "_Not_ interested!"

"Why reply if you don't want to talk?" Artemis swore that Wally's smirk could match the one on Jade's mask.

"Alright, well, why are _you_ here?" Artemis bit back, beginning to lose her patience.

Wally shrugged as he straightened, stuffing a big bite of the culinary atrocity in his mouth, and belting out, food spewing everywhere. "I was looking for Megan."

"Why?" Artemis answered, using all her willpower to focus on the elusive equation she had to solve, and not how the Speedster's chewing was covering her notes with chunks of bread and whatever else he was eating. She made a mental note to hunt Sue down tomorrow to help her replace the soggy and food splattered math notes with something a bit cleaner.

"I need someone to help me out with...homework." Wally replied, swallowing with a loud gulp, attempting to avoid any further questions. But of course, it would take something short of a miracle to get the archer to stop her relentless questioning.

"What homework would require the help of a Martian teenage girl?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why not?" Artemis shrugged.

"You don't answer my questions, but I'm expected to answer yours?" Wally scoffed, grabbing another bite. "Not really fair."

"The world isn't ever fair Kid, better learn that now before it comes to bite you in the ass."

Wally grumbled as he finished his snack. "Fine…I have to practice a skit, for drama class."

Artemis let out a guffaw. "You, drama? That I just can't believe."

Wally shoved his hands in his pockets as he frowned at the archer. "If you must know, I'm taking drama because I _have_ to, not because I _want_ to."

Artemis continued laughing as she nodded her head. "If you say so, my closet thespian friend."

Wally continued frowning at the archer as she regained her composure.

After Artemis took a deep breath, she smirked widely. "So, Casanova, what was going to be your plan? Practise lines with Megan and get _cozy_ with her?"

Wally flushed red as he remained silent. Why did he even open his mouth?

Artemis gasped gleefully. "You were! You are so unoriginal, you know that?"

"Unoriginal, maybe, but at least I treat girls right, unlike you, who barks at any guy that tries to approach you." Wally snapped back.

"Right." The archer scoffed. "I only bark at idiots, like you. So, what's the skit about?"

Wally gulped. "I-I don't have to tell you anything! And plus, I'm quite intelligent, so your argument is invalid."

"You don't have to, but you need help, and I don't see any other female, or _anyone_ really, here to help you." Artemis smirked, knowing she'd cornered him. "And also, if you actually have a brain, use it."

"Fine…it's about this guy, and a girl-"

"Alright Sherlock, a little bit more detail would be nice." Artemis prompted.

Wally sighed as he tried to better frame the plot of the skit. "There's this guy, he needs to get a date for prom, and he asks this girl that he's had a crush on for a long-"

"Really?" Artemis interrupted, scepticism evident with her raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression. "Cliché much?"

"I didn't choose the skit alright, Carol did!" Wally huffed.

"So" Artemis cooed. "Who's Carol?"

"This girl in my drama class."

"And you're crushing on her."

"N-yes." Wally admitted. He wasn't even sure why he was still holding a conversation with Artemis, if you could call it as such, it was definitely more civilized than previous attempts they'd had.

"So why isn't she here, helping you out, instead of you having to find some random person to practise with?" Artemis questioned, curious now.

"Because…" Wally bit his lip.

"Yes?" Artemis prodded.

"Because she hates the class, doesn't come to it, and we haven't been able to practise. And the presentation is tomorrow." Wally sighed.

Artemis looked down at her work. She could work on math another time, and she needed something to entertain her, even if it was a corny drama script. Holding her hand out, palm up, she smirked. "Aright, let's do it."

"Wha-" Wally's mouth was gaping.

"Come on, you need to practise your lines, Romeo."

"But-"

"It's called helping, and being bored. Are we going to do this or not?"

Wally smiled as he went to fish out the scripts from his bag. "You just want to be able to say that a guy has asked you out to Prom. Because we all know that it wouldn't happen in real life."

"Keep dreaming Wallman, keep dreaming." Artemis chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That was this one-shot!<strong>

**Like I said, I try to twist things around...I'll still incorporate the prompt somehow, but stray away from an overly done theme that I've already seen. It'll hopefully keep things interesting, and you guys whelmed!**

**Hopefully the bantering was good...and the humour wasn't too cheesy.  
><strong>

**I've already got 3 more prompts, so I'm set for next week as well, but please submit! I'm only accepting _one_ prompt per person at a time, since I'm still human, and still have classes. But when I'm done with your prompt, feel free to prompt something else!**

**So, once again, please leave me a review, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Sweet

**Can you say 'fail' at keeping my schedule? I swear I'm not giving up on fanfiction guys! I'm still writing out scenes when the mood strikes me, I just haven't had time to properly put myself down and write chapters like before, with all my assignments and tests I have to do.  
><strong>

**Yeah, I seriously wasn't expecting to be so bogged down for classes...second year of uni is HARD! But I survived the first semester, and can now deliver the next part of Notches!**

**So, this one kind of turned out semi cliche, but that's because the prompt was more specific...I don't know, I'll let you guys decide!**

_jncera over on tumblr prompted: "Wally could be sick, and Artemis is the only one at the Cave to take care of him. Or vice versa :)"_

**And reviews:**

**Ansa88: Thank you! haha any prompts you're interested in having filled?**

**horriblewriterbutareader: Like I said in the previous chapter, practise in Canada is written with an S as well as C :) And thank you!**

**sunnydayz56: Sounds good! I'll see what I can do!**

**Me: I'm glad you like my stories, and sorry you didn't feel the last one was very Spitfire-ish...but sometimes not all pairings start out that nicely, hopefully this chapter does live up to your expectations :)**

**KF-AxxMexx: Thanks!**

**Pimu: you + lovely review= me melting. And that sounds very interesting! I like how you think!**

**music lover bwg: haha I'm glad you're liking it!  
><strong>

**beautifuldisaster146: Thank you! Yeah I try to go for original, so I'm glad that came through! Hmm, if you sent one then I didn't receive it...**

**LOO: Thank you! Good to know you enjoy both! And awesome! No criticism is a very good thing! haha well, kinda soon right? 3 days later?**

**Anonymous: pfft Wally is the textbook definition of denial ;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy and please leave a review on the way out!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Artemis cursed between coughs and sneezes.<p>

Why did she have to take Green Arrow's shift last night?

Oh that's right, she had to keep up appearances as his protégé and niece, and he had a party to attend. She rolled her eyes. Of course, to make things worse, it was mind-numbing cold last night, nearing freezing temperatures, and obviously Artemis' costume had no sleeves.

You can guess the result was not so good. She was now stuck with a cold for the next seven days, at the very least, and it didn't look like it was going to be a light one. To add to everything, instead of being able to curl up in the couch at home and watch some TV, snuggled under all the blankets she could find, Batman had called them in for a new mission, "and it is imperative the _whole_ team attends."

Was it really that important that everyone went? Why couldn't she just skip out on this one, and let the other five handle it? It'd also make life a lot easier if she didn't have to deal with Casanova, trying to once again woo the Martian girl. Even though she was now with Conner, Artemis added bitterly.

And let's not forget that her phone ran out of battery, and she didn't have her charger with her, so she had no one to keep her company. Somewhere, someone surely must be laughing at her.

She looked around the empty cave. She'd have thought she'd be the last one to arrive, considering that the two buses she had to take to get back to her neighbourhood teleporter decided today of all days to go super slow, since all of Gotham was trying to get downtown. It was all for some big and fancy celebration that Artemis could care less about.

Artemis sauntered into the kitchen area, and walked past it towards the fireplace, going to the side panel and turning it on, before settling on the bright green couch, shivering. She did a quick scan of the room. No blankets, just the two standard pillows. She was so going to get Megan and Zatanna to tag along with her on a shopping spree to buy things for this cave. It was really lacking a homely touch. It felt like those model homes, and the archer despised them for their attempt at being something akin to 'perfect.'

Where was everyone? Did they all decide to ditch the meeting?

No, that wasn't possible. She was sure Kaldur, for one, wouldn't dare to miss such an important meeting. Especially if Batman explicitly commanded it. Maybe it was a prank?

If it was, she sure knew who she'd blame.

"Recognized..." Artemis perked up. Good, she wasn't going to be alone- "Kid Flash B 0-"

She groaned. Why did it have to be him! She had the worst luck sometimes, he always caught her while she was alone at the cave. She sunk lower into the sofa, hoping that he wouldn't come to the couch she was occupying, or even better, he could just leave!

She heard Wally come in to the kitchen, opening the fridge door while humming, and held her breath, sinking as far as far as she could, waiting for him to leave so that she could hide somewhere else.

But Wally decided that he was very comfortable sitting down on the couch in front of the TV, sighing as he probably plopped his sneakers up on the table, eating something outrageous.

Her nose began to tickle. _Oh no, bad nose, bad-_ "ACHOO!"

Artemis let out a few choice words against her nose, feeling a feast of mucus surfacing, and shoved her hand into her pocket, where her trusty stash of Kleenex was stored.

"What the-?" She felt a rush of air, and looked up to find Wally staring at her. "Artemis?"

"No," She sniffed, her voice sounding nasal due to her clogged up nose. "Wonder Woman, can't you tell?"

The speedster ignored her witticism. "How long have you been hiding here? Wait, _why_ were you hiding?"

Artemis blew her nose, leaving Wally to wait while she filled the room with what sounded like baby elephant trumpets.

As she finished, he looked at her expectantly. She stood up and scathingly replied. "Does it matter why?"

Wally stood there, gaping as Artemis stalked over to the kitchen and threw out the tissue. "It does when you're hiding from your teammate behind the couch!"

"Geez Wall-man, didn't realize you cared." Artemis stood there, hands at her hips, a defiant expression on her face.

"Would it kill you to try a real conversation?" Wally threw his hands up, getting tired of her constant put downs. "Just because we don't get along, doesn't mean I don't care about you!"

Artemis' expression softened. "I-I-" But as quickly as it had come, it was now gone, and a scowl set in. She slowly walked over to him, hips swaying, fists clenched, until she was in his face, and hissed, "Oh really? Then humour me, Kid, as to how exactly you've shown an ounce of empathy towards me."

Wally had arched back as she kept approaching him, and by the time she finished her accusation, he was practically putting Neo to shame. He avoided looking at her directly, refusing to admit she was right. He then backed up, stood up straight, and huffed, "How about all those times I saved you?"

"Oh please, those don't- ACHOO!" Artemis was ready this time, and put a tissue in front of the lower half of her face, covering her sneeze, and then began blowing her nose.

Wally thought for a bit. Artemis was sick, he should at least demonstrate his so called kindness. The speedster got an idea and ran out of the room.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Good, finally some peace and-"

Wally returned in a beat, holding on to a bundle of thick navy blue fabric. "Alright, come on and sit on the couch."

"What?" Artemis couldn't look more befuddled.

Wally sighed, set the fabric down on said couch, then returned to where Artemis was still standing, blinking, confused.

He cautiously reached for her hand, when she didn't flinch away from his touch, he grabbed it more firmly, and started walking back to the couch, with her in tow. He could tell there was some resistance, so he turned around and smirked, "Oh come on Artemis, I'm not going to bite."

She scoffed, tearing her hand out of his grip, "Right, what makes you think you'd be able to?"

Wally shrugged. "Nothing. Now come on."

They reached the sofa, and while Artemis sceptically sat down, leaning against the soft pillows resting on the inside corners, Wally grabbed the fabric he had brought in a couple of minutes ago, and unfurled it, revealing a long, thick wool blanket that Artemis was sure would warm her up the minute she was covered in it.

"Here we go. I knew it'd be good to bring this blanket to the cave." Wally walked up to her, and wrapped the wool blanket in front of her, tucking the sides around her shoulders, making sure that even her feet were covered. "Now, you need something warm in your stomach."

He ran back to the kitchen, and when she was sure Wally wasn't looking, Artemis let out a smile, burrowing herself deeper into the couch. Pain in the behind or not, it was sweet of him to do this.

"So, why did you come here so early?" Wally spoke up from the kitchen.

"Early? The meeting's in like, ten minutes!" Artemis yelped in a hoarse voice.

Wally was puzzled. "You didn't get the text?"

"No, my phone's been out for the whole afternoon." Artemis sighed. "Today's just not my day. So humour me, what did it say?"

"Bats is going to be late because he has to attend this big party in Gotham." Wally shrugged, preparing something in the kitchen that Artemis couldn't see. "So he pushed the mission brief for later on tonight."

Artemis raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, would the Dark Knight be doing in a party for Gotham's socialites?"

Wally blanked momentarily. Maybe he said a little too much? "Probably security. You know how those high and mighty can't defend themselves."

Artemis had to let out a laugh, it was so true. "Alright, but what are you doing here so early then?"

Wally put something in the microwave and then turned around to face her. "I had nothing better to do, so why not?"

"Uh huh. So what are you making?" Artemis was kind of enjoying having this conversation with Wally, and hoped this could last a bit longer than previous attempts.

Wally smirked. "It's a surprise."

Artemis started to smile, but caught herself as she looked beyond Wally towards the microwave. "Wally, does the microwave usually flash its lights sporadically while it's on?"

"What?" Wally spun around, and saw that the mug he had put in the microwave was blowing up in the same manner as a volcano. He began to press some buttons quickly, but no avail. "Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Uhm..." He finally found the stop button, and let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have wanted to explain to Bats why the microwave blew up."

Artemis got up and made her way to the kitchen, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, trailing to the floor like a cape. "What were you trying to do?"

Wally sighed and turned to face her, his surprise ruined. "Microwave some hot chocolate for you."

She chuckled. That was a nice enough gesture from him, she hadn't thought he'd be capable of that. What really got to her was the now gently smoking white appliance. Go figure the Wallman would have issues microwaving. She shook her head, "Seriously? You can't even microwave something properly?"

As she walked past him towards the appliance in question, Wally grumbled, "I don't normally have issues with the microwave."

"Yeah, except for today." The archer smirked, her hand going towards the button to open the microwave.

Wally rushed forward to stop her. "Don't open it! You need to let it cool down before-"

But it was in vain, because Artemis had already pressed the button, and she bent down to assess the damage while the door opened. "Why do you worry so much? I-"

Wally tried to hold in a chortle as the door opened fully, revealing the tan mug overflowing with dark brown bubbles, and the pearly white interior splattered with a brown liquid. But that wasn't what made Wally laugh. No, what made it funny was having the drink spit in her face, or that's what it looked like from Wally's point of view.

The drink had exploded one more time, covering Artemis' face in more hot chocolate, and as the archer backed up from it, straightening, she scowled, enunciating, "Not. A word."

Wally chuckled and walked up to her, grabbing a rag, cleaning off the chocolate from her forehead, working his way down to her flushed cheeks, and her chin, bypassing her eyes, nose, and mouth entirely.

Artemis watched as Wally cleaned her up, the freckles dotting his cheeks, a light blush dusting them, his green eyes looking everywhere but hers, ginger hair gracing his temple. She felt the temptation rise, and touched his cheek gently, fingers brushing before the palm made contact.

Wally gave a jump, and made the mistake of looking into Artemis' stormy orbs. "Uh-yeah?"

Artemis broke out of her trance, shaking her head gently, moving her hand away. "You, erhm, I'm still dripping."

"Are you?" Wally smirked, putting down the rag, and leaning down closer to Artemis' face.

She in turn, scrunched her face as though preparing for a blow, and was surprised when she felt Wally's lips on one eyelid, then the other. Her eyes opened wide, and Wally backed off a bit.

"What?" He gently asked, his eyes searching her face for an answer.

"No-nothing." Artemis shook her head, strangely enough wanting him to continue what he was doing.

"Well then, if that's the case..." Wally trailed off, kissing her nose. He then backed off a couple of centimetres, looking at her cautiously, before his hands cupped her face, capturing her lips in his. She tasted sweet, like sugary cinnamon and hot chocolate, and he wondered if she could taste it too.

Artemis broke off with a smirk, hand planted on his chest, pushing him gently away, but hesitantly. "Not smart Casanova, I'm sick."

"The good thing about being a speedster? If we get sick, it doesn't last long." Wally scoffed. He then drawled, waggling his eyebrows "So, Casanova huh? It seems this archer was wooed by my charms."

"As if Flash Jr. Let's just say your antics with Megan were kind of obvious to say the least."

"Of course, because you were the Queen of Subtlety on Supey, right?"

She scoffed. "What, were you jealous?"

"Well, maybe I was!" Wally exclaimed. "Why, weren't you?"

"As if!" Artemis vehemently replied. Her expression softened. "Maybe a bit."

The speedster chuckled. "Victory is mine."

"Come on West, unless you want to explain to Bats what you were trying to do, you better start cleaning."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>Another one-shot is done!<strong>

**And yes! Witticism is indeed a word! I'm not making it up...it's recognized by dictionaries everywhere, but I just found out about it recently.**

**Neo is the guy from the Matrix that bends back dodging the bullet. Wally's exaggerating, but he'd be knowledgeable in sci fi movies and make the comparison ;)**

**Also, I know that from the comics, Speedsters have fast healing abilities, which somehow was forsaken in the show in favour of a broken wrist for the past month or so [show time] But I'm still going along with that idea...but I'm not quite sure if those healing abilities also extend to colds, but eh, I'll call it creative liberty.  
><strong>

**So, hopefully this was enjoyable, and not OOC...I do realise that at the end they get a bit mushy, but I think that at this point, they do care, and have _some_ feelings for one another, they're just enjoying their cruise in The Nile a little too much to return. And once again, I'm sorry for taking so long...I should just give up on making a schedule for myself, it really never works out.**

**Anyway! Next fic to be updated will be Family Business! I won't put a date on it, because I don't want to keep you guys hanging, but it's definitely going to be that one updated soon!**

**And next prompt in this collection will be from _crunchydill_!**

**So, once again, please leave me a review, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**Hezpeller**


	3. Collab: The Heroics Of Pie

**I know I promised Family Business to be updated next, but this is actually something different.**

**This was actually a collab with Comedienne as part of the Ultimate Collab challenge over in the forums.**

**The prompt was: _"A boy doesn't have to go to war to be a hero; he can say he doesn't like pie when he sees there isn't enough to go around." - Edgar Watson Howe_**

**Soo, we made it Spitfire! And I won't answer to reviews this chapter, instead review them all in the next one.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The bioship was quiet, and it was driving Artemis insane. Everyone was either staring outside at the setting sun, or in Megan's case, staring ahead while she drove. Their mission had gone without a hitch, a surprising occurrence, however the team looked sullen to say the least. Apparently, Wally thought so too, but decided to tackle it in another manner.<p>

"Is anyone else hungry?" He bemoaned, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Yeah." Conner nodded, stoic as always.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten since this morning." Megan agreed, tilting her head a bit as though in deep thought.

Robin smiled wearily. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"We should see if there is anything in the cave to cook." Kaldur offered. "The cave's fridge should be stocked up."

Wally looked at Artemis. "How about you, Ms. Congeniality, you hungry too?"

Artemis shot him a look that promised him worlds of pain if he didn't shut up. Thankfully Wally piped down, and the archer hoped her hungry stomach wouldn't betray the famine she felt.

Twenty minutes passed in, what was for Artemis, unbearable silence. Too tired to attempt conversation, they let the trip home pass without event. The team let out a collective sigh when Mount Justice appeared on the horizon.

"Red Tornado, open the bay doors." Megan spoke. It was the first sound since the team's self enforced silence had begun. The team exited the bioship on stiff, exhausted legs. They walked through the cave to the living area.

"I'm beat." Wally collapsed onto the sofa. His head lolled back and he splayed himself across the couch.

"I too am aware of fatigue." Kaldur admitted.

"Silencing our stomachs might be the best thing to do right now." Megan said. She floated lazily to the kitchen.

"Some food sounds great babe." Wally's comment sounded feeble.

"There's a pie in the freezer. It shouldn't take too long to heat up. Is everyone okay with that?" Megan pulled the box from the freezer.

"There do not seem to be any objections M'gann. Go ahead." Kaldur said. Megan busied herself with putting the pie into the oven. The rest of the team sat in silence. A few minutes later, Wally piped up.

"This day sure has had a lot of waiting silently. We should try not to make a habit of it." He said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Are you that opposed to a little quiet Wally?" Robin laughed.

"Believe it or not, I agree with Kid Mouth. It's been too quiet today. It's driving me insane." Artemis growled from an armchair in the corner of the room.

"Who wants pie?" Megan chirped. She got very little response. "Come on." The rest of the group moved over to Megan. Everyone took a seat.

Wally eyed the pie with hungry eyes, but his happiness quickly faded as he saw that the pie only had 5 slices.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Megan, you are aware that the pie only has five slices right?"

Robin looked at the assembled group. "Anyone not want some pie?"

"We could prepare something else?" Kaldur suggested.

Artemis got up from her chair. "It's alright, I'm not hungry..."

Wally eyed the warm, tasty pie in front of him, debating what he should do.

"Hello Megan!" The martian girl gently slapped her forehead. "I forgot that the pie was already cut. But it's alright, I can go get a knife."

"No." Wally spoke up. When everyone, minus Artemis, looked at him, he left his chair, and ran over to her, gently grabbing her wrist. "You can eat my part."

Artemis partially turned, sceptical. When she saw Wally wasn't joking, she bit back, tearing her hand from his grasp, "And what did I do to deserve the great Wally West's generosity with a slice of pie?"

Wally huffed. "Can't a guy be nice for once?"

"Not when said guy is the Speedster That Could Eat Anything. Plus, you were the one that brought up this entire conversation on eating."

Wally wildly tried to think up an excuse. "I uh, I don't like that flavour of pie!"

Artemis wasn't convinced. "Really? What flavour is it then?"

He answered as fast as he could think. "Uh, it isn't the filling, it's the pastry...that brand puts in some weird ingredient. It just puts me off. There's no reason why you guys can't enjoy it though." Artemis stared him down for a moment before retaking her seat. She was too tired to turn this into an argument. Anyway, Wally probably had a fully stocked pantry to go home to.

"Okay Baywatch." Artemis muttered.

"Wally is correct. We should enjoy our pie." Kaldur offered. Slices of the pie were plated up and handed out. Artemis ate her slice of pie slowly. She looked over to Wally; who was laughing and joking with Robin. She looked back to the slice of pie. All she could think was 'why would he give up a slice of pie?' Wally was probably more hungry than the rest of the team combined. He probably could have eaten the whole pie himself. In fact, he definitely could have.

When the pie had been finished, the team started to leave. Before Wally could leave however Robin stopped him.

"Don't try and deny it." Robin said.

"Deny what? Exactly." Wally turned to his friend.

"You just sacrificed the slice cause you like her."

"Didn't you hear my bit about being nice for once."

"You know I'm never going to believe that."

"Not a chance huh?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's just too comfy sailing down the Nile, I swear.<strong>

**Anyway! We hope you enjoyed it, it's meant to be a comical and kinda sappy one shot, and yeah!**

**Not sure what else to add...go check out Comedienne's fics too! I'd give you a link but erh, it wouldn't show up :P It was a pleasure working with her, and hopefully we get to collab again!**

**EDIT: The link to Comedienne's ff page can now be found on my profile! So go check her stories out!  
><strong>

**And I promise, I won't touch any other fic that isn't Family Business, I am writing it! :D**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this, and once again, reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>

**Hezpeller**


	4. Comebacks

**So, I need to be doing like, 2 or 3 other fics, but it was the attack of the wild plot bunnies!**

**So, for those that have seen Hercules, the Disney animated version, or even if you haven't; there's a part, where Hercules meets Megara for the first time, after having saved her, and Meg stands up and unceremoniously smacks Hercules with her hair.**

**Someone on tumblr had a gif of the two of them, and I started thinking about Spitfire, and getting plot bunnies. WallArtFTW, for her part, encouraged me on writing this, so voila! As such, this fic is for her, and although I told everyone that I'd do your fics in order, this bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! :P**

**Anyway, thanks to both Annie and Brella for keeping me company on google docs, and as part of the new policy, reviews will be replied to privately!**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The mountain was quiet, way too quiet. It unsettled Wally. He couldn't eat his sandwich in peace, he needed sound, and movement. The speedster couldn't be the sole person in the entire mountain, it was impossible. Grabbing his partially eaten sandwich, Wally pushed his stool back, and walked towards the hallway leading to the other rooms.<p>

He reached the main entrance and checked the computer, noting that he was not alone! There were two other entry records, having arrived before he had. Strange that he hadn't seen them, but if they were training, or deeper inside the mountain, there was no chance of them having heard him coming in.

He passed by the library, and didn't find anyone. Not that he specifically minded it, he didn't fancy hanging out with someone in the library. When he reached the weight room, he finally heard sounds of struggles. He pulled the door open, and the sounds intensified, distinctly making out a male and female voice.

On the open mat, he found Conner, and none other than Artemis, fighting it out. They were moving at it quite skillfully, and Wally had to admit that Artemis was doing a very good job of dodging Supey's punches.

Wait, did he seriously just admit to Artemis being good at something? Impossible, what was going through his mind? He slapped his forehead and muttered "Stupid, stupid!"

Artemis was very focused on her fight with Conner, and hadn't noted that anyone else had come in. Not even a shirtless Conner could stray her concentration, but hearing someone's mutterings apparently did, as Artemis turned her head to to face the source of the sounds, and saw the insufferable speedster smacking his head.

Conner took opportunity of this momentary loss of concentration to get his jab in, punching Artemis in the gut. Artemis gasped, and Conner finally claimed his victory by grabbing Artemis' forearms while moving to cross over her chest, flipped her over his back, and with a loud thud, dropped her into the cushioned mat.

As Conner smiled satisfactorily at the outcome, he looked over to Wally and asked, "You want to join?"

The speedster had been in the process of flinching as Conner asked him this, so his expression was then stuck in a stupefied momentum, finally leading to his shaking of the head, and mumbling something or other about having just eaten, holding up the sandwich as proof.

Conner shrugged, and walked off the mat, heading to the showers, grabbing a towel and his shirt on the way. The speedster turned back to the archer, noting that she was gingerly getting up, and walked up to her.

"So, harsh blow huh?"

Artemis coughed a bit, hands resting on her thighs, relatively bent over, trying to catch her breath. "Shut up, Wallman. As I recall, you seem to do a worse job by yourself."

Wally let the harsh jab pass, moving even closer up to her, smirking in an extremely confident manner, not that she could see it. "As I recall it, you got distracted when you noted I was in the room."

"Actually, I was more puzzled by why exactly you'd be smacking yourself, rather than anything else."

Wally chuckled. "You sure babe? I could've sworn-"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as Artemis stood up to her full height and turned to him. With the momentum, her hair, pulled into the tight ponytail she always sported, went flying, and due to his proximity, it smacked Wally right in the face, sweat and all.

Wally's muffled screams were nearing comical levels as he scrambled to remove the hair from his face, and as Artemis faced him, the last of the hair left his face, but his eyes were still bugging out.

Artemis, for her part, was not looking amused. If it had been anyone else caught in her hair, she'd have actually smiled, and let out a chuckle, but with Casanova here, Artemis couldn't be bothered to care. "So, you were saying?"

Wally was miming pulling out hair from his mouth, whether imaginary or actual hair, she didn't know. "Bleh, do you ever wash that thing?"

The archer's glare was enough of an answer.

"But you still got to admit that my presence distracted you..."

"I think you're seriously delirious, as the only thing that made me look away, was your absolutely dumb antics."

Wally picked up his sandwich, which he had dropped once Rapunzel smacked him, and took a large bite out of it, turning back to the door. "But I still got your attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, for once, Wally gets the final word here, I usually have Artemis being the once silencing Wally, but a change's always nice.<strong>

**Anyway, that was this one shot! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm nearly done finishing my ADJL story, so then I'll go right back to Broken Puppet!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism's always welcome and appreciated!  
><strong>

**Hezpeller**


End file.
